Trauma Center: El Alma del Especialista
by Red Tie and Purple Bow
Summary: Un cirujano con un poder escondido, ese don misterioso que comparte junto con otros que en el pasado hicieron grandes hazañas por la humanidad. Éxitos y fracasos le espera, además, se unirán a él quienes serán sus amigos de confianza.
1. Prólogo

Hey! Soy RedTie y aquí va mi primer fic por parte mia, es de Trauma Center! Desde la primera vez que lo vi amé el juego, al ver las imagenes de las revistas, no me llamó mucho la atención pero igual decidí probarlo y me equivoqué rotundamente al pensar de que iba a ser un juego malo y uno más del montón para la consola de Nintendo DS, me he viciado con el juego no saben cuanto, tuve la oportunidad de probar TC: Under the Knife I y el II y los demás juegos que son para Wii los vi por YouTube, la historia me encanta, es lo máximo, por eso decidí probar suerte con este fic de uno de mis juegos favoritos, ojalá les guste de verdad, la gran mayoría de los personajes estarán inspirados de amigos muy cercanos a mi, así que disfrutenlo y cualquier crítica (constructiva por favor, somos humanos, me puedo equivocar como todo el mundo y aprender de mis errores), sugerencia, lo que sea, siempre serán bienvenidas ^^.

Enjoy!

Trauma Center pertenece a **Atlus**, particularmente le doy las gracias a esta empresa por tanta creatividad.

* * *

**Prologo:**

La medicina es una de las carreras más difíciles de ejercer, se comenzó la ardua tarea de realizar lo que antes se consideraba imposible pero los resultados han ido llegando poco a poco con una gran eficacia, ahora la humanidad ya no vive con el temor de padecer las enfermedades más peligrosas de los últimos tiempos, como lo es el SIDA y el cáncer, los asesinos silenciosos y sin ninguna pizca de piedad que amenazaban con terminar lentamente la vida de los de los desdichados que tenían la mala suerte de desarrollar dentro de su ser esas terribles enfermedades. Esto es más que todo gracias a una generación llena de optimismo y talento que se esforzaban día y noche para culminar con esa fuerte amenaza, un trabajo en el que nadie quedaba sin sus reconocimientos por ese granito de arena que aportaban para conseguir la meta deseada.

Así como en el mundo hay quienes hacen el bien, otros tratan de destruir lo que es bueno, personas con talento para crear el mal con sus conocimientos han tratado de derrumbar la labor de los especialistas en la medicina, ya que ahora es muy común lo llamado Bio-Terrorismo, el nacimiento de virus artificiales peligrosos no se hizo esperar, pero hubo quienes detuvieron lo que sería un caos, investigadores y médicos dotados del poder de Asclepius, el dios griego de la medicina, frenaron lo que se convertiría en una epidemia mortal del siglo XXI.

Un médico no descansa, nunca, cada día hay una adversidad que hay que afrontar, no solo eso, tampoco el mal se queda atrás…

-¡Éstas son las noticias de última hora! –Dice una chica con una gran seguridad y fuerza en su voz, morena de cabello rizado con un sexy lunar en su nariz-. Esta mañana, nuestra Tampa Bay se vio afectada por una serie de choques automovilístico, en donde los heridos serán trasladados a la Tampa Bay Medical Center, como podrán notar gracias a nuestro camarógrafo, las autoridades en conjunto con los paramédicos de la TBMC intentan sacar a los heridos de los automóviles, me despido no sin antes decirles que esperamos que nuestros talentosos médicos vuelvan a hacer el milagro como ya lo han hecho anteriormente, aquí su servidora Gabrielle Brown del canal 3.

-Tan… ¿temprano? Ya ni dejan desayunar a un ciudadano trabajador en estos días, que terrible… -Se lamentó aquel joven que se dignaba a comer su delicioso sándwich en la mañana-. Bueno… el deber llama, ¿qué se hace? –Envolvió su sándwich en una bolsa hermética y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la calle-.

Apenas salió de su apartamento pudo observar una multitud que corría hacia el Este, justo donde ocurrió el accidente, no tenía tiempo para ver con sus propios ojos la magnitud del accidente, su físico le permitía correr a una velocidad bastante aceptable tomando en cuenta que al lugar donde iba estaba a más de 7 cuadras de su apartamento. En su carrera su celular sonó, era el tono de llamada entrante, lo sacó de su bolsillo sin frenarse y atendió.

-¿¡Por qué te tardas tanto Chaser! –Se escucha una voz bastante alterada al otro lado del celular-. ¿Acaso no ves las noticias? Te necesi…

-Ya sé… ajá… ¡ya sé! –La cortó el muchacho, ya bastante sacado de quicio-. No hay autobuses rondando, estoy corriendo, ¡ya voy! –Trancó sin siquiera dejar de terminar de hablar a esa persona, algo que lamentará haber hecho, eso lo sabe con certeza-. ¡Psss! Grandísima… -la sirena de una ambulancia paso por su lado, el ruido que hizo fue suficiente como para que ni él mismo escuchara la semejante gracia que dijo, además lo hizo entrar en sí, tontamente se había pasado media calle de su destino-. Oh demonios… -al darse media vuelta, ahí estaba, el imponente Tampa Bay Medical Center-. Bien, vamos a salvar vidas hoy una vez más señores –se dijo así mismo, dibujando una sonrisa llena de confianza, traspasando la puerta automática del hospital-.


	2. Cap I: Cuando el deber llama

**Capítulo I: Cuando el deber llama**

Mucha gente, tanto adultos como niños estaban congestionando el sitio, se puede notar que una parte son los familiares que esperan impacientes que sus parientes sean atendidos o den noticias de su estado de salud, el accidente abarcó un número considerable de civiles esa mañana, no había tiempo que perder.

-Doctor Chaser que bueno que llegó –dijo una enfermera, joven y algo estresada por la situación-. Hay varios pacientes que no han sido atendidos aún, que tienen un estado delicado, son 3, entre ellos una niña de 15 años de edad.

-¿Cuántos quirófanos quedan libres?

-Sólo uno doctor… -Dijo con desanimo, para cualquier doctor, esa es una mala noticia-.

-Hey hey, no te preocupes –Sonríe-. Envía a los 3 pacientes listos para la operación a ese mismo quirófano –al decir eso dio media vuelta para prepararse él para la operación-.

-¡P-pero doctor! ¡Eso es imposible! –dijo muy sorprendida-.

-¡Confía en mí! ¡Hazlo! –Decía mientras corría hacia los vestidores-.

Con el tiempo en contra, Chaser se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, llamó a sus colegas para que se prepararan igual, cada segundo era vital. Ya listos, al entrar al quirófano, todos se llevaron la gran sorpresa, los 3 heridos en fila esperando ser atendidos.

-¡Esto es una locura Chaser, no puedo creer que hagas semejante cosa en un momento así! –dijo un cirujano disponible para ayudar-. No podremos hacer esto a tiempo, esto será un desastre te lo advierto.

-Escucha, si no lo hacemos nosotros, no lo hará más nadie, somos los únicos que estamos disponibles, tenemos que hacer lo imposible posible, no veas a los demás pacientes, concéntrate… -fue el primero en entrar de lleno a la sala de operaciones-. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ustedes acaso les dirán a los familiares que sus parientes se nos fueron? –Dijo con un tono provocador que hizo un "click" en cada mente de los presentes, automáticamente entraron uno por uno, ajustaron las máquinas, prepararon los instrumentos, tal cual como lo hacen siempre-. Así me gusta… Muy bien gente, ¡a trabajar! Hagamos lo que sabemos hacer… salvar vidas.

Fue un reto nuevo y sobre todo muy complicado para cada uno de los presentes, estar pendiente de sus signos vitales, de cada cambio en los niveles cardíacos, inesperadas convulsiones, perdidas de sangre, entre otros problemas, aunque la preparación de cada quien pudo más que las adversidades, precisión, habilidad y concentración fueron las armas más poderosas de cada especialista. Después de dos horas sin parar, las 3 vidas fueron salvadas.

-Dios… en serio si pudimos… -el doctor Chaser no lo podía creer a pesar de que estaba seguro, arriesgó demasiado, cada quien salió de la sala de cirugía, su estado lo decía todo, la presión y el stress fue demasiado para ellos, el cansancio se hacía notar en sus rostros-.

-¡Más nunca vuelvas a… ponernos en una situación igual Chaser o te haré un informe y lo llevaré con la jefa de cirujanos! –Dijo visiblemente molesto el cirujano ayudante-.

-Por favor, ¿sabes que te puedes ganar un gran respeto por esto? –Observó que varias televisoras se acercaban, las reporteras y los camarógrafos iban directamente hasta donde se encontraban los especialistas, una buena oportunidad para salirse de esa-. Señores… ¿están grabando? –Preguntó para estar seguro, todos afirmaron con la cabeza, dispuestos a escuchar-. ¡El verdadero héroe de este día es él! –Lo señaló con ambas manos, como si se tratase de un espectáculo-. Prácticamente él solo pudo con tres pacientes al mismo tiempo, todos se mueren por escuchar su declaración Dr. Smith, ¡vamos vamos! –las cámaras lo apuntaban y los micrófonos lo acosaban, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, el momento ideal para que el doctor Chaser pudiese escapar de esa situación no sin mostrar una gran sonrisa llena de picardía ante las cámaras e irse como si nada-. Wow… creo que ya podré desayunar –Buscó entre sus cosas su sándwich, aun en buen estado-. ¡Buen provecho! –se dijo así mismo, preparado para dar un mordisco a su desayuno cuando escuchó ese sonido infernal del extremo del pasillo, lo más lejano que se puedan imaginar, hasta sus oídos, un silbatazo tan propio de un fiscal de tránsito destruyó por completo la paz del lugar-.

-¡Chaser! –Se escuchó una voz, tan desagradable como el silbato, una voz típica de una mujer de unos 60 años menopáusica amargada y estricta-. Tú sabes que no se come en el pasillo, nadie, absolutamente NADIE debe –Dijo la dueña de esa voz mientras caminaba hasta el pobre muchacho-.

-Si señora… -dijo después de soltar un suspiro mirando su sándwich con nostalgia, no había comido nada en todo el día y por si fuese poco acaba de salir de una de las operaciones más complicadas que ha hecho-.

-Que bien que te quedó claro muchacho, ahora… ve al cafetín a comer, escuché lo que hiciste, felicidades, arriesgaste mucho esta vez muchacho, ten cuidado, quizá la próxima no tengas la misma suerte que tuviste hoy, pero por lo menos todo salió bien –Dijo mirándolo fijamente-.

-… eh… gracias… -Sencillamente no se espero tal reacción de esa mujer ya que desde que entró, nunca ha hecho más que buscar un pretexto para sonar su silbato prácticamente en su oído haciéndole entender que cometió una falta-. Bueno, iré al cafetín como me lo ordenó, nos vemos –Se despidió con la mano mientras se iba-.

El cafetín estaba lleno, difícilmente pudo encontrar una silla donde sentarse y comer en paz, pero por fin tuvo su premio, había salvado vidas y por fin pudo comer, no podía pedir más. Escuchó la "entrevista" que los reporteros le hicieron al doctor Smith, es algo que el dinero no puede comprar por el sencillo hecho de que no sabía que responder y las muecas que hacía frente a las cámaras no eran nada normales.

Junto sus manos y apoyo su cabeza para reposar un poco, estaba realmente agotado, tanto que ni siquiera se percató que una persona se sentó en la silla del frente y colocó algo sobre la mesa.

-¡Yujuuu! Hey chico… -dijo la persona, claramente una mujer con una voz bastante familiar-.

-Ummm… -Alzó la mirada, sorprendido por ver por fin quien era-.

-Soy Gabrielle Brown, ¿me concedes una entrevista? –Dijo sonriendo con ese aire jovial que tanto caracteriza a la periodista estrella del Canal 3-.


	3. Cap II: El Héroe del Día

**Capítulo II: El Héroe del Día**

-¿Una… entrevista? –Dijo aún extrañado-.

-Si cielo, una entrevista, no es algo por lo que tienes que asustarte –Sonrió amablemente-. Nada más escuchar al payaso aquel que está hablando en la televisión me da razones para pensar que él no tuvo el papel fundamental en esa riesgosa operación, más cuando le preguntamos detalles específicos, ni siquiera supo responder, pero allá están los reporteros mediocres que se fueron satisfechos por esas pobres palabras. Aquí entre nos… –se acerca a ella, le hace señas para que el haga lo mismo en tono confidencial- a mí se me da muy bien descubrir la verdad y mi trabajo es mostrárselo al mundo –Complementó esas palabras con un guiño de ojos hacia el muchacho-. ¿Qué dices? –saca una grabadora y la acciona, como dando a entender que no se irá sin su entrevista-.

-Ammm… bueno, me convenciste, adelante pregunta –Dijo con seguridad, al fin y al cabo, no cree que sea tan difícil.

Esa pequeña reunión duró algo más de 45 minutos, más que suficiente, como diría ella "algo que al público le encantará". Se despidieron amistosamente los dos dando por terminada la entrevista.

-Bien, será suficiente con esto, gracias doctor Chaser, yo creo que para mañana o pasado mañana estará publicado en The Sunset Bay, pendiente o mejor… te llamaré cuando esté listo te parece? Este es mi tarjeta con mi número de oficina y este es –saca un bolígrafo y anota otro número atrás de la tarjeta- mi número de celular –Se lo colocó en el bolsillo de su bata-. Bueno cariño, sigo esperando.

-¿Qué espe...? Ah si si cierto, aquí está mi número del celular, gracias por esto Gabrielle, es algo nuevo para mí –Dijo sonriendo algo apenado-.

-Gracias a ti, todo el mundo sabrá quién es el héroe del día de hoy, nos volveremos a encontrar pronto de eso estoy segura –se levantó de la silla y se despidió con una sonrisa-.

-¡Adiós!

Estuvo todo el día pensando en esa entrevista, teme que haya dicho algo no muy interesante para los demás o que Gabrielle fuese una de esas reporteras que solo se dedican a crear mala fama a los demás aprovechándose de la ingenuidad, aunque no cree que ella sea de ese tipo, no puede negar que lo dejó dudando por un largo rato.

Pasaron las horas, se hizo de noche rápido, por suerte ya había terminado de hacer lo que debía, atender algunos pacientes y hacer los respectivos informes en los historiales. Otro día arduo acabó, se cambió y se fue a su casa caminando. Apenas llegó a su casa se lanzó al sofá y encendió la televisión, tan divertida era la programación que en pocos minutos de ver se quedó dormido en un dos por tres.

Ya amaneció en Tampa, si no fuese porque su celular estaba repicando no se despierta temprano, o relativamente temprano porque en si era muy tarde para él. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba contrarreloj, su reacción fue tal que se compara con un venado asustado escapando del peligro, pero él, directo al baño para bañarse y cambiarse, a veces se pregunta cómo no lo han despedido si no es la primera vez que llega tarde. En un tiempo record de 20 minutos (record para él) ya estaba completamente listo y volvió a ir a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Con un tráfico del demonio, la opción de tomar el autobús quedó descartada, obligándolo a usar de nuevo sus piernas al máximo para por lo menos llegar "a tiempo".

-¡Ya no aguanto más! Voy a tener que comprarme un carro –pero es algo que da risa porque su sueldo no le alcanzaría sino para unos 10 años de ahorro para comprárselo-.

Entró al hospital, de lo más normal, se cambió y entró a su consultorio como si nada hubiese pasado, atendió a varios pacientes hasta que recordó que no había leído siquiera el mensaje que había recibido en la mañana.

_-"Hey cariño, espero que te guste lo que escribí de ti, lo verás hoy en el diario de la tarde, busca en la sección de Ciencia y Salud, espero tu comentario._

_Nos vemos ;-)"_

-Hablaba en serio… si lo publicó ay Dios ¿qué habrá escrito esa mujer? –Estaba sorprendido, y con mucha curiosidad, tanta que fue a hablar con su enfermera-. Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Sí, dígame.

-Podrías, cuando puedas claro… ¿comprarme el The Sunset Bay?

-Eh sí, no se preocupe doctor.

-Gracias –le da unas monedas, lo que cuesta el periódico-. ¿No hay mas citas para hoy?

-Por ahora no señor, me retiro.

Para empeorar la situación, el hecho de no tener nada productivo que hacer aumentó su ansiedad, hizo desde ordenar su oficina, acomodar unos papeles, acostarse y ver el techo, hasta jugar con su celular, las horas pasaban tan lento como si lo hiciera a propósito. Se sentó en su sillón de nuevo a jugar con su bolígrafo, no se dio cuenta de que la hora de la salida del periódico había llegado, sino hasta que una mujer baja, canosa, gorda y haciendo uso de su típico silbato para interrumpir la paz que había en la oficina atravesó las puertas de su consultorio.

-¿¡Señora Geller hasta cuando voy a soportar esto todos los…! -no terminó de decir su frase ya que su cara fue impactada por una cantidad de papeles grises-. ¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Crees que porque eres ya famoso vas a llegar a la hora que tú quieras? Pues sí, me entere que llegó tarde de nuevo doctor Chaser, otra falta más en su pequeño record de asistencias.

-¿Famoso? ¿De qué habla? –Cuando observó lo que le había lanzado ya entendió el por qué de lo que dijo, era el The Sunset Bay-. Ah… ya entiendo –Dijo en voz baja-. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Si si si claro, siempre dices lo mismo, la próxima falta y te irás a otro hospital –Por donde vino se retiró, dejándolo solo-.

-Y usted también me ha dicho lo mismo desde la primera vez que me he retrasado –Dijo para sí, sonriendo, mientras buscaba la sección de Ciencia y Salud-.

Estaba un poco nervioso, había encontrado el artículo por fin, respiró hondo y comenzó a leer.

_**El Héroe del Día**_

_Como todos saben, el día de ayer nuestra querida ciudad sufrió una cantidad de accidentes que captaron toda la atención de bomberos, policías y sobre todo de los médicos, en especial a los que conforman el gran equipo de especialistas del Tampa Bay Medical Center, a los que yo cordialmente felicito por su gran labor, prácticamente hicieron lo imposible para que las vidas de los heridos no cruzaran al otro mundo. Sin embargo, yo me tomé la libertad de descubrir a la persona que si hizo algo increíble que, viendo la dificultad del asunto, ningún médico hasta ahora se ha atrevido a hacer, el hecho de atender a 3 heridos de gravedad al mismo tiempo en una sola sala de operaciones no es algo que hacen todos, pero yo tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar a este joven médico que hizo esa proeza. Charles Chaser, un joven de 27 años de edad, que quizá su físico, un poco bajo de estatura y una expresión que siempre demuestra poca seriedad nos pueda dar una mala impresión de él y más si hace algo muy importante que es salvar vidas, pero yo aquí les traigo la verdad, este joven fue quien prácticamente hizo todo gracias a su determinación y su confianza en sí mismo. Si hay algo que se debe hacer es agradecer a este muchacho que tuvo las agallas de hacer algo que muchos de sus colegas vieron como "una locura" y "un completo desastre", pero contagió a sus compañeros de su confianza y fueron partícipes de esa gran hazaña._

_Desde ahora sabemos que nuestra ciudad estará en buenas condiciones si contamos con gente como el doctor Chaser velando por nuestra salud, damas y caballeros de eso estén seguros porque se los digo yo. _

_Gabrielle Brown_

Se quedo boquiabierto por tal cosa que acaba de leer, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto para Gabrielle.

-"_Hey… estás loca XD"_ –enviado-.


End file.
